


Il mio tesoro

by MicrowavedFairy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Buried Alive, Captivity, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depressing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love at First Sight, Mates, Medical Trauma, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Muteness, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective, Protective Felix Volturi, Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twilight Renaissance, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrowavedFairy/pseuds/MicrowavedFairy
Summary: On his way home Felix comes across a treasure.Don't worry about the tags, he's the good guy.
Relationships: Felix (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Felix (Twilight)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Felix feels and limited content in this Twilight Renaissance. I figured I should help since I'm one of the many fans who never pretended to hate it in the first place. I refuse to apologise anymore for my interests. Felix especially deserves more content because he's awesome. I don't know where this is going but we'll figure it out together. 
> 
> I listened to this on repeat while writing this prelude , I recommend. It's beautiful and kind of ironic because of the content of this chapter.
> 
> Artist:Cat Power  
> Song: In This Hole  
> Album:What Would the Community Think.

**Prelude**

Heavy raindrops drop from the sky. Rumbling of thunder heard in the lush Forest. Clouds bursting with water, falling through the trees and landing on her swollen face.

  
The sky is grey, no sunlight coming through the storm. She take a shaky breath and ignores the burning pain on her back. 

  
She's being dragged by a rope on her ankles.

  
Bleary eyes looking towards the sky.

  
She breaths out.

  
Time is running out, but that's okay.

  
She's tried.

  
She blinks the water from her eyes. Tears long gone in the harsh life she was given.

  
The man who's dragging her stops.

  
He drops her legs and diggs his shovel in the earth.

  
The soil quickly turning to mud with the heavy rainfall.

  
Shovels of mud splattering near her head.

  
She takes a shaky breath.

  
The pain in her ribs is going numb.

  
Her body is going numb.

  
Cold winter rain caressing her bruised and battered flesh.

  
She welcomes the numbness.

Time is moving fast.

  
Consciousness fading in and out.

  
She blinks and the pile of mud is larger than she remembers.

  
The man drops the shovel and walks towards her.

  
He picks her up and givs her to the earth.

  
Shoveling the mud to swallow her whole.

  
She takes a shallow breath in and curls up, no longer feeling the pain in her body.

  
She takes one last look at the sky.

  
Drops of water clearing her eyes for a moment.

  
She turns her head and rests on her folded arms,like a child going to sleep.

  
Waiting for the moment to fly away.

  
The earth hugs her in her final moments.

  
She welcomes the nothingness.

Her consciousness flickers in and out.

  
She can't feel the burning in her lungs.

  
A moment later the earth opens her arms and let's the rain touch her again.

  
Let's the air caress her body.

  
She's lifted up.

  
Floating higher and higher.

  
A kiss of life is given to her.

  
She breaths in the sweet air given.

  
The air is pushed from her lungs.

Another breath.

  
Another push.

  
Another breath.

  
Another push.

  
Another breath.

  
A final push.

  
She breaths in on her own this time.

  
A hand caresses her face.

  
Her eyes cleaned of the soil.

  
She opens her eyes.

  
An angel came to take her to heaven.

He's beautiful.

  
She looks at him and smiles.

  
She can't see his wings but that's okay.

  
She close her eyes.

  
He pulls her close and flies her to heaven.


	2. Chapter one: keeping up appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and his boi, working or whatever read if you want. 
> 
> Personally I don't agree with the end of Breaking Dawn part two. I don't think they would have had a chance at beating the Volturi even with the shifters on their side. The Volturi has thousands of years of fighting experience with the main three alone, but whatever enjoy.

**chapter one: keeping up appearances**

Felix sighs, if he's being completely honest he couldn't care less about what's going on right now. 

  
All he knows is it's incredibly boring. 

  
Atleast Dimitri is doing the talking. He's the one whos good with being diplomatic. Or is it civil? Friendly?

  
Whatever.

  
He only ever goes outside the castle walls to act as the muscle of whatever group he's in. 

  
Still.

  
Sometimes he feels like it's all a big show. They could probably do all of those by themselves. 

  
Whatever mission they're being sent on that is.

  
Well... the fighting anyways.

  
After all, everyone he's ever sent with has some kind of freaky ability, Even Dimitri has one.

  
Some would say his strength and speed is a gift. He certainly would. He is faster and stronger than others of his kind.

  
That's not what everyone sees when they look at him though.

  
They see a big scary vampire and feel intimidated.

  
That's fine with him. He'd be lying if he said it didn't please him that other vampires are so shaken by his presence. 

  
That's probably why the Masters sent him on these little excersions every few years.

  
A physical reminder to others of the Volturi's strength while maintaining the peace.

  
It was worse when these little meetings first started, Santiago and the witch twins would come too, along with a few lower guards to wait in the shadows.

  
Now it's just the two of them.

  
They're here once again checking in with the Olympic coven.

  
Every few years he would come with the others to mend everyone's distrust towards the Volturi.

  
They make their rounds to whatever ragtag bunch of vampires were in the field those years ago when they were sent to the States to check on the alleged immortal child.

  
Everyone seems to be coming around. 

  
They spend extra time with the Cullen's because Carlisle seems to have influence with the others. They'll probably be more likely to trust if he does.

  
Whatever... It's boring.

  
And it's raining.

  
For someone who executes professionally, he sure hates to get his suits dirty. These things are expensive you know...... Atleast he had the cape to help shield him.

  
He chose a bad day to wear a velvet overcoat.

  
Damned weatherman.

  
He should have known better. This place seems to get more rain than most.

  
He looks around. 

  
Through the years they've moved away from the clearing and now they stand in the Cullen's back yard.

  
Dimitri is still chattering away with them. Everyone including themselves into the conversation once in a while.

  
Especially the wolf...man.... Shifter.

  
The one who's with the "immortal child" from those years ago.

  
It took him a few years to show up in his human form.

  
Imprinting....

  
If he's honest he thinks it's kinda weird, but then again it's no stranger than the idea of mates.

  
After all the both of them are still half human.

  
Except one of them is also half dog.

  
He shifts on his feet hoping this is almost over.

  
Though everyone is more trusting of them over the years, they still remain on guard.

  
It's fine with him, he doesn't come here to make friends.

  
Although a fight once in a while would sure liven up these stupid check ins.

  
He asked the Masters once why don't they just come to the castle instead. 

  
He got some long answer, the jist of it being something about being on their turf to be civil or something... 

  
To him it would make more sense to be on neutral ground somewhere else but it's not like he cares enough to input those ideas.

  
It doesn't matter.

  
Last stop before they go back anyways.

  
Looking around he can't help but feel slightly bitter about all these happy couples.

  
All of them stand in pairs.

  
Content with dying for eachother if it ever came to it.

  
The unconditional love and devotion they have to eachother....

  
It makes him spiteful.

  
He can't help but remember a time all those centuries ago when he went looking for his.

His mate.

  
He didn't know what he was looking for. Just that those he asked just told him that he'd know when he saw it.

  
It wasn't helpful advice.

  
After failing he couldn't help but feel... Resigned.

  
Maybe it was the fates way of telling him he didn't deserve a mate because of all the lives he'd taken.  
He shifts again impatiently.

  
He looks at Emmett...

Maybe if he hits on the blonde he'd get him to fight....

  
He immediately stops that idea.

  
The Masters probably wouldn't take to kindly to ruining these little peace keeping missions.

  
He feels someone starting at him.

  
The whiny one....Edward is staring and he nearly jumps.  
He'd forgotten about the mind reader.  
He always let's his mind wander at these things.

  
The nosy bastard.

  
Always snooping.

  
He looks away...

  
It takes everything in him to not pick up Dimitri and head on home.

  
That would be rude of him.

  
The mind reader is still watching him, maybe he should see how filthy he could make his thoughts before he finally looks away.

  
Just when he's about to begin he hears the conversation finally come to an end.

  
He thinks about feeding now... unfortunately they can't do that till they leave the area because the attention it would draw to the Olympic coven.

  
He could care less about any treaty.

  
He doesn't bother with the formalities and goes to wait by the treeline for Dimitri.

  
He meets him there and they head into the forest.

  
" You could have tried to be patient you know." Dimitri tells him.

  
" Why bother, they tend to get long winded at these things, pretending I care would probably make them talk more." Felix says.

  
" Why aren't you in a foul mood today." Dimitri says sarcastically.

  
" You know I'm right, ever since the twins stopped accompanying us on these missions, the covens we contact speak more freely, and it's well past my time to feed." He grumbles.

  
" Yes,I know how cranky you get when you don't feed, we'll be out of the area soon anyways, and would you rather the twins were still accompanying us on these meetings?" He says teasingly.

  
He thought about it.

  
" No." Was all he managed.

  
He was excited when they weren't needed anymore, even after all these centuries he never could quite warm up to them.

  
" I thought so." Dimitri says.

  
After a while they came to a River and leap over it.

  
" The nearest town isn't for a few more miles, or we could always look for strays in the hiking trails in a few minutes."he says.

  
Felix thinks about it, if they feed in town he's have to wait for night fall....

  
Nope too long.

  
" The trails then...." He says dejectedly.

  
" You feeling okay there old friend?" Dimitri worries.

  
" I'm fine..." He says, not looking at him.

  
Dimitri eyes him.

  
" Is it the mate thing again?" He says knowingly.

  
Everytime they visit the Cullen's, Felix would get low-spirited. It was uncomfortable for him to see, Felix was usually so carefree. After some prodding on his end he got him to admit his problem.

  
A few years back Felix told him about his belief that he was not intended for a mate, he tried to seem fine with it but there was a change in his body language, a melancholy undertone.

  
Felix was one of his oldest friends, even he didn't know truly how old Felix was, though he does know he was one of the first in the Volturi coven.

  
" I'm just hungry..." Was all Felix said.

  
He looks at him again and has an idea."

What if we make this a game, first one to three kills wins." He says smiling.

  
He was never one to say no to a challenge.

  
Felix smirks, Dimitri may be the tracker but he's pretty good at finding a meal. Even somewhere as obscure as a slightly used old hiking trail.

  
He knods.

  
" Ok well leave the bodies here and dispose of them after," he points to a bush near by." First one to three wins." He says racing off.

  
The cheat.

  
Felix let's out a booming laugh and takes off in his own direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this guy to * slaps elbow* pile drive me right into my coffin. Murder me. K bye. 
> 
> *Side note I meant the wrestling move but I got curious and it's actually a sex position too. Minds in the gutter I swear ya nasties.


	3. Chapter Two: What was missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates today. That's a personal record for me. No sweat my guys I'm just writing to avoid major life problems anyways. This was the chapter I pictured when this fic popped into my mind a few days ago.

**Chapter Two**

He'd been hunting for all of 10 minutes and managed to only get one person so far.

Down side was Dimitri was already looking for his second when he went to put the drained body by the bush.

Felix crouched, he's currently stalking an older man with a walking stick.

Just when he's about to metaphorically pounce on his prey Dimitri rushes out from behind him and grabs the man by the back of his neck and zooms off cackling.

The old man screaming heard for all of 2 seconds." Your a fucking cheater Dimitri!" He shouts running off to find someone else.

A moment later he manages to find a college aged boy with a camera, he was taking photos of wildflowers.He drains him fast and throws him in the pile. He sees another body on his friends side. Dimitri is already off looking for his last victim. 

He grunts and kicks the dead man on the floor.

Searching for his last victim to hopefully end the bet he can't help but remember the last time they visit the Cullen's.

On their way home they were making fun of their non human diet.

The gold eyes were strange but if he was honest it did look way more natural than red. Maybe it was easier to blend in that way.

He doesn't know how it happened.... Oh wait yes he does.

Dimitri dared him to try it.

He said yes but dared him to do it too.

So off they went looking for some animal to consume and found a couple of deer.

They both managed to drink a few ounce before spluttering the blood out all over eachother.

He didn't remember what vomiting felt like but he sure wish he could figure out how to at that moment.

They killed the deer and waited for nightfall to hunt in the city.

He chuckled remembering.

The rain is hitting harder now. Dirt turning to mud under his shoes. He ended up a few miles away from the designated "drop-off zone" so he starts to head back. He's deeper in the forest and there are no trails here anyways.

He turns and is about to run when he hears it. A faint thumping sound.

A human heartbeat...

It's muffled and he's confused.

It would be incredibly difficult for a human to find their way out of the forest from here.

Their loss.

He'll go ahead and win that bet after all.

He goes searching and stands where the sound is coming from....but he doesn't see anyone....

It's slowing and he freezes. His shoes sink into the soil.

He looks down....

Instinct takes over and his curiosity kicks in.

He gets on his knees and starts digging with his hands.

For a brief moment he feels like a pig searching for truffles.

He snorts in amusement.

After a few seconds, rain running down his face he feels a body.

He pulls it out of the ground.

Rain rolls down the woman. She's completely coated in mud. It's times like this he remembers how hopeless humanity is.

Even if him and Dimitri made killing into a game, they still do it for survival.

Humans kill for sport.

He can't help but feel sad about it.

Here lies this woman in her grave. Buried alive. She probably didn't even have a chance with whatever monster had chose her.

He lies her naked body on the ground. And wipes the mud from her mouth. He doesn't know why he gives her cpr. Well he's pretty sure it's cpr. He's still confused. He's never really bothered to be gentle with anything and here he is bringing someone back to life and trying not to crush her ribs. The blood from the wound on her face gets on his mouth. He swipes his tongue across his lips and delves his tongue over and in her wound and his lips pull back over his teeth.

He hisses.

He takes a moment to control his bloodlust, she smells so sweet and tastes divine, it's difficult to not give in. His confusion and hunger are quickly smothered by the strange tug in his chest. He needs her to wake up but he doesn't know why.

Thunder sounds in the distance and the rain has completely soaked him through. His hands keep slipping off her chest. There's just so much mud and so much rain and she's bleeding. He doesn't know why he's doing this.

He has to. He can feel it.

The pull to her.

He could have killed her already, surely it would be seen as a mercy on his part.

She finally breaths in on her own and he takes the next few moments to wipe some of the mud from her body. He caresses her gently.

She's so small.

5 feet at most and here he is trying not to crush her. He picks up her head and wipes her face as gently as possible.

She opens her eyes and the world stops spinning. It feels like she's looking into his very being. Freeing him from every burden he's ever faced.

She looks at him like she's seeing heaven, he looks at her the same way.

She smiles at him and he feels like he's gonna die. He would. He'd die for her and he'd be happy to do it. He finally understands.

  
**Mate**.

  
She's his and he's hers and that's all that matters in this world. In this existence. In this lifetime and the next. He'll live forever or die now if she asked. 

He marvels at the power she has over him already.

She closes her eyes and he panicks.

What does he do.

She's breathing shallow and he doesn't know how to help her.

He covers her with his cloak and lifts her up gently.

He runs.

He runs as fast as he can bear it.

The doctor.

Dr.Cullen, that's what he is. He's a doctor he'll know what to do. He helps humans for a living.

It never even crossed his mind to bite her. The bet also leaving his mind. 

All he can think about is saving her.

**Saving his mate**.

If she died. He'd cease to exist.

He now understands Master Marcus's distain for existing.  
He wouldn't be able to do it.

Keep living, he couldn't.

The rain feels heavy on his soul. Like it's slowing him down, he's moving so fast but the world feels like quicksand under his feet.

He cradles her closer and flies through the trees.

He's getting close.

He leaps over a stream and that's when one of the wolves starts chasing him.

He must have crossed through the reservation.

He doesn't think about why he's being chased, surely they wouldn't be against him saving a human- **his** **mate** no less.

He's barreling through the trees with a few rabid mutt's chasing him, nipping at eachother in their struggle to try to catch up to him but he's fast. He doesn't look back to count.

He comes to the clearing where they almost fought that day so long ago and he feels like he'll start sobbing. 

  
It feels like he's been running forever.

He makes it to their yard and doesn't bother with being formal.

He hunches forward and shields his **fragile** **mate** and crashes through the door.

That's when things get worse.

The wolves fight eachother to get through the door and the Cullen coven scramble to protect eachother.

One of the wolves bites his leg and he kicks it into the wall, it letting out a Yelp. 

He shifts his **mate** to be cradled in one arm and uses the other to punch another wolf in the side of it's head, it flies back and staggers a moment before attacking again.

He tries to run to the other side of the house to find the doctor.

  
He has to find the doctor.

That's when the seer jumps on his back and puts her arms around his throat.

The one time he doesn't want to fight and it feels like the whole world is attacking him.

He reaches back fast and throws her into one of the staggering wolves. Another gets a hold of his leg.

The empath throws a fist at his face and Emmet goes low and tackles him back.

The others crouch and hiss and in all this mess **he** **drops** **his** **mate** behind a sofa.

He sees red and runs forward, throwing Emmet to the other side of the hissing clan. He snarling and growling and hissing at him. **Daring him** to come closer to **his mate**.

**The mate he made him drop.**

  
The empath and edward and a few others force him on his knees pushing him backwards.

  
He grunts and struggles and manages to force his feet to stand. **He needs to get his mate.**

  
Needs to **keep her safe.**

  
That's when Dimitri runs in and tackles one of the wolves left standing.

It was about to bite his head off.

  
**All he can think about is his little mate.**

She's **hurt** and he can smell **her** **blood**. His eyes go so dark and so deep they look like an abyss.

He panicks.

One of the injured wolves staggers outside and howls.

He pulls an arm free, leans forward and punches Edward so hard his chest cracks and he goes tumbling into the doctor. It sounds like boulders crashing into eachother.

He ignores the attacks of the seer and the blonde and the mind-readers wife and puts the empath in a headlock. Pulling hard. Growling so loud he can feel the rumble in his shoes.

Dimitri is almost through choking the wolf and Just before the empath's head tears off he hears the mother yell.

" **Stop!** " She shouts as loud as she can. Everyone freezes and he drops the man in his arms,pushes off the others and runs to **his mate**. More wolves are heard stomping around outside.

  
The mother was **too close**.

He shoves her back and before everyone can stumble towards him she puts her hand up. He picks up **his mate** and tucks her to his chest. It's quiet enough to hear her fragile heart stutter. His cape falls back and her small hand tumbles out of his grasp.

They freeze.

" Please" is all he can say blood coating his large hands, the coppery scent filling the room.  
Dimitri runs to his side with his hands held up in a placating manor.

"Felix?" He says. His closest friend is panicked and covered in mud. He's worried.

" Doctor please." He ignores his friend and steps forward. His words panicked.

Everyone crouches but the doctor steps forward anyways.

" **She's my mate** " is all he can say.

The doctor knods and takes her slowly.

" **Please** " he stresses.

Dr.Cullen moves upstairs with his wife and **his mate** in his arms.

"Is she..." Is all Dimitri says.

Human.

He knows what he wanted to say.  
He knods.

Everyone stands around him and he can't focus.  
He rushes upstairs and the doctor had to tell the others that it's okay that he's there.

" She's **his mate** , he needs to see this." The doctor says.

They wait in the room closest but out of the way. Dimitri guards the door eyeing everyone else.

They look at him like he's gonna attack.

He doesn't but he wants to, they wanted to kill his friend. He still had no idea what's going on but all he knows is he trusts Felix so he'll help him.

They all listen in.

Felix is a wreck. He's answering questions as clearly as possible.

The doctor works. Ever since Bella was human and gave birth in this room and when he became the official doctor for the quilute tribe he converted it to a fully functioning medical office, moving his study down the hall.

Esme is cleaning up the girl on the table and Dr.Cullen assesses her injuries. She throws the rope that bound her ankles on the floor and Felix shutters in despair, in all his haste he didn't even notice it.

A thorough examination later the doctor tells him his assessment while he proceeds to sanitize the wounds in preparation to stitch then shut.

" Malnourishment...major bloodloss, a few broken ribs and possible concussion. Symptoms of a detached retina, old broken bones that appear to have healed wrong. Obvious signs of sexual assault and battery, hypothermia. The wounds on her back and right side of her face will need stitches I can't do anything but keep the ones on her ankles and wrists clean, she's **unresponsive** to stimuli."

Felix feels like he's dying, he can't do anything but stay out of the way and pray to whatever God that forgot him that she'll be okay.

It's then **his little mate** siezes up. She starts shaking uncontrollably and Felix sobs. She starts **choking** on her vomit and he jumps up and rushes to her. The doctor calls for Dimitri to take him out of the room.

The fight leaves his body and he lets his friend drag him to the other room where he falls to his knees and grabs at Dimitri's coat in despair.

He pulls him close and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No need to kudos or comment I'll just be here yodeling into the eternal void waiting for it to yodel back.


	4. Chapter Three:My friend Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri's POV for the most part, it does switch once in a while. let me know if it's confusing and I'll try to fix it. Sorry this took so long I've been swamped with school work. Crazy world lately am I right. Stay safe my dudes and stay inside. I finished writing this instead of the paper I have due tomorrow like an idiot buttttt I need to know what happens next and in order to do that I have to write it lol. Oddly enough I have the sequel all planned out. Don't ask me how. Maybe it's because I usually read the last paragraph in a book before I read the beginning? Man I'm rambling... Mk enjoy if possible.✌️

**Chapter Three: My friend Felix**

Dimitri stalks closer in slight awe at his friend. He's currently sneaking up on the hulking mass who is hiding so well in the forest it is admittedly a little scary ... even to him. 

Felix is spying on an older fellow hiking in the rain. Just as he shifts a bit Dimitri takes his chance.

He zooms forward, grabs the old man by his neck and takes off cackling. "Your a fucking cheater Dimitri!" Felix shouts. Still laughing he snaps the man's neck and feeds.

Disposing the old man at the designated drop off zone he smirks. He's clearly going to win. He goes off in search of his winning hunt.

Miles from civilization in the middle of some forest, you'd think it would be harder to find a meal. That is not the case. Humans often tend to stray from safety in search of danger. He sees someone in the distance and quickly wins the game.

* * *

Dimitri has been alive a long time. His long life has made him a patient man. Felix, on the other hand was pressing his limit. Never has he taken this long in one of their games. He knows he's not done yet considering theres only two bodies on his side. He decides to pass the time disposing of the corpses.

* * *

Something definitely wrong. Felix still isn't back yet. Using his ability Dimitri senses him moving rapidly away from the area they were in and back in the direction of Forks. Confusion and concern flood through him. He knows his friends is more than capable of defending himself but the idea of him alone in ambiguous territory makes him nervous.

He decides to track him. Following his steps to see if he can sense anything amiss in this situation.

Dimitri quickly runs miles away into a secluded part of the vast forest. The heavy rain covering any footsteps and rapidly washing away any lingering scents leaves him with little information. Twisting and turning he finds a strange site. A large hole in the ground rapidly filling with rain water. He can smell the blood and the lingering scent of his friend but... Where is he? If he found his final token why didn't he return to their "home base".

Running in the direction he senses his friend is, he tries but ultimately fails to make sense of it all.

Drawing nearer, he begins to fear the worst. Mixing with the scent of blood and Felix is the smell of the wolves. He even hears the rumbling of their paws as they run towards the Cullen's home.

Why would Felix return there?

Finally arriving, he doesn't bother with being formal. Hissing and snarling, shouting and fighting is what greets him. He bursts through the same busted door as a wolf had moments before.

Eyes widening Dimitris panic reaches it's high. Felix is barely being forced on his knees by the local coven and the wolf that was ahead of him opens it's jaws ready to leap at his friend. Dimitri springs froward and catches the wolf by it's snout. He pulls back, flipping the giant creature on its back before he lifts it by the scruff of it's neck. He throws it in a spin in the direction of the busted doorway. 

A few of the Cullen's look surprised to see him but focus on Felix who is currently tearing off the head of of the empath. Dimitri catches another wolf that was trying to snap at him and forces of to the floor with his hands around it's neck.

Just when he decides to snap it's neck, Carlisle's wife shouts.

"Stop!" She says.

Everyone freezes.

Felix runs towards her and pushes her away. He then lifts something that smells of blood. A delicate hand coated in mud falls out of the cape that covered her. A stuttering heartbeat is heard.

The room freezes.

"Please" Felix says, and everyone looks on confused and wary.

Dimitri takes the opportunity to run towards his friend with his hands held up not threatening, ignoring the wolf he had in his grasp. Felix looks scared, in his long life he's never seen his friend appear so... unhinged. In pain yes, inconvenienced or annoyed definitely, but never this frightened.

"Felix?" Dimitri calls, but Felix ignores him in his frantic state.

" Doctor please " he says, his voice panicked.

Carlisle steps forward and the whole room tenses, Dimitri angles himself toward the crowd in preparation for a fight.

"She's my mate." Felix says and shock goes through the room, vampire and wolf alike. 

" Please"he says voice fill of despair.

Carlisle takes the small human in his arms and rushes upstairs with his wife in tow.

"Is she..." Dimitri says.

Felix knods knowing he was about to say human and rushes up the stairs.

Before anyone objected, Carlisle's voice floats down the stairs.

" She's his mate, he needs to see this." 

Felix disappears in the room with his mate.Dimitri and the remaining Cullen's follow, he stands guard by the door nearest his friend.

They look at him like he's gonna attack.

He doesn't but he wants to, they wanted to kill his friend. He still had no idea what's going on but all he knows is he trusts Felix so he'll help him.

They all listen in.

Something heavy hits the floor. Possibly the cloak? 

"You say you found her buried in the woods near Port Angeles?" Carlisle asks as he works. Trying to make sense of the situation.The sound of a sink running is heard in the background.

" I was hunting when I heard her heart beat. I pulled her out as fast as I could..."

" She couldn't have been in there long," Carlisle says"she wouldn't be alive otherwise."

Demitri can hear Felix take an unsteady breath. Alarming since he doesn't need to breath.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asks. 

" It's too early to tell." Carlisle says.

Dimitri hopes for his friends sake that she is.

A short while later Carlisle gives his assessment.

Dimitri leans forward a bit with interest.

" Malnourishment, major bloodloss, a few broken ribs and possible concussion, symptoms of a detached retina, old broken bones that appear to have healed wrong. Obvious signs of sexual assault and battery, hypothermia. The wounds on her back and right side of her face will need stitches I can't do anything but keep the ones on her ankles and wrists clean, she's unresponsive to stimuli."

Dimitri takes a lot around the room. Everyone looks somber. Edward looks like he'd be sick if he were Human and the empath is twitching in discomfort with a crushed look slowly taking over his features. The blonde looks at the floor with a far away expression on her face.The seer pulls the empath into her comfortingly. 

It's then Esme gasps and everyone stands. Felix sobs and a rattling sound and choking is heard.

"Dimitri!" Carlisle shouts and that's all he needs to hear before rushing to his friend.

He assessed the situation. The little human is being held on her side by Esme, bile pouring out if her mouth. She's shaking uncontrollably and Dimitri looks away out of shock. She's naked and so frail it's a wonder she isn't dead yet.

He reaches Felix who looks like he's hanging on by a thread. As soon as they reach the other room Felix falls to his knees. Everyone looks on in sympathy while he grabs Dimitris coat. Dimitri pulls him close and waits. His cries, filled with such anguish greatly affect the empath. He squeezes his eyes shut and runs out of the room, his mate on his heels.

Dimitri glares at the residing coven members who have the sense to look ashamed and proceed to leave them in peace.

* * *

Edward walks out back with the rest of his siblings and his wife. Taking in the damage to their home on their way they begin to clear the debris. Quite a mess was made in their altercation with the two Volturi guard.

He hears Jacob aproach and goes outside with Bella into the rain.

"What the hell is going on in there! I leave for a minute with Ness and you all put us in danger by letting the volturi have a free pass through our land! Half the kids there are freaking out! Do you know how long it's gonna take to calm them down!" Jacob shouts.

" It's complicated... Jacob, we need you to keep Renessme on the reservation for a while." Edward says.

"Done. How long is a while. I'd rather you explain now, I won't lie to her." He says.

Bella steps forward and glances around. Leah is poking at Seth's throat while he proceeds to wince.

"You remember earlier when the Volturi guard checked in." She says

" Yeah what about it." He says.

" They came back, well more like crashed through the house." She says.

" WHY!" Jacob shouts squaring his shoulders as if waiting for something to jump out at him.

" Felix found his mate, shes in bad shape and he panicked. He rushed here to get her some help. He must have went through the reservation in his haste and that must be how to this all started." Edward says.

" Felix, is that the hulk looking guy or the one who looks like he belongs on the cover of Vogue." Jacob says, obviously attempting to make light of the situation while swiping at the raindrops rolling in his eyes.

"Jake, she's really hurt." Bella says.

"What happened, he tried to eat her or something." He says dismissively.

They hear a growl from upstairs, a slow deep rumbling. It's as much a warning as he needs.Edwards face would go pale if it could. 

"Jacob, you should be careful with what you say. You of all people know how important a mate is to a vampire. Bella wasn't lying when she said his mate is hurt." Edward reprimands.

At the understanding look on Jacobs face he continues.

"He found her buried alive and severely injured...she might not make it." He says and Jacob pales and thinks of Renessme. 

Hearing his though Edward knods. That's why we need you to keep Renessme on the reservation. We don't know how this is going to turn out, Carlisle is helping her now. Either way Felix is going to be unstable while his mate is in distress as severe as it appears. It's not safe for her here right now.

" What do we do now?" Bella asks.

"Wait." Edward says pulling her close.

"No." Seth says while he comes closer.

They turn to him.

" I heard Carlisle says she was buried alive not to long ago." He rasps.

Edward stands straight.

"Your right." He says pulling Bella along while he gets the attention of his siblings. Seth shifts to inform the remaining wolves of his plan. 

"Right about what?" Jacob says irritated.

" She was buried alive, she's still alive." Edward says.

" So I've heard... And?" He says rolling his eyes.

" Humans can only survive a few minutes being buried alive before they die. She didn't. That means whoever did this to her is likely still close by." Edward says.

" Oh shit." Jacob says running in the direction Seth went. He can't have some psycho running around so close to where his imprint lives. Even if she is half vampire.

* * *

Stupid dog has the nerve to assume his friend would kill his mate purposely. HIS MATE! The nerve of him. He scowles and crouches infront of his vulnerable companion.

It's then Carlisle steps out of the room and heads straight for the distressed vampire.

Dimitri glares at him to keep his distance. Understandable given Felixe's inability to defend himself at the moment. He is currently sitting on the floor with his head buried in his knees, his hands pulling at his hair.

He clears his throat and Felix looks up. Upon seeing Carlisle he jolts upright.

"Is she alive?" He says frantically, unable to listen for her heartbeat in his obvious distress.

"She is." Carlisle says.

"But?" Dimitri says.

" Her condition is pretty severe. I don't have all of the equipment available to make a complete assessment." Carlisle says.

" What do you need me to do." Felix says determinedly.

" Talk to your Masters. If we are to get her proper help she will need to be admitted to the hospital, we can have Bella's father perform a background check to see if she has been classified as missing person and if all is clear then he can admit her for us as to avoid any suspicion on our part. He can't be changed. If it's of any consolation. He has married into the family of some of the wolves. He'll keep the secret." Carlisle says.

Dimitri knods and steps out of the room wondering how in the hell is he going to explain this to his Masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV changes again in the next chapter for a while then sticks with Felix until reader wakes up. I was wondering if I should make her a reader with a pet name in stead of y/n or an oc? If it is the first option I will have to use that atleast once with her background check. Oh yeah, next few chapters get interesting. I thought of something randomly in the shower last week, I was like duuuuuuude no whyyyyy! I have to do it now because that's where the story was taking me. Just know Felix will be in his feelings for a bit in the coming chapters. Rollercoaste ride of the feels coming my fellow baes.


End file.
